


Take it, Break it, Fix it, Repeat it

by PetiteLepus



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Aftercare, Aftermath of Torture, Character Death, Dehydration, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Fear of Death, Fever, Forced Pregnancy, Human Biology, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Infection, Isolation, Kidnapping, M/M, More tags coming, Multi, Mutation, Pregnancy, Prisoner of War, Rape Aftermath, Starvation, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-14 10:10:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10534323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetiteLepus/pseuds/PetiteLepus
Summary: You and Blurr are agents together working to capture evil Decepticons. Two of you make a great team, tagging along and enjoying each others company. So much even that you two end up as lovers. Blurr wants to take you with him to see stars and his home planet once you two have escaped these damn Decepticons and reported back to your Officer Longarm Prime. What could possibly go wrong?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So I know that I should be doing other stuff, but Senpai got me to join her on a Pain Train and Bad Times! Those are her darker Tags, they're wonderful. I hope you guys will like this story and I will right away tell you, that I won't be writing about rape like in high details. I was once almost raped and it's not cool. Either way, enjoy the short beginning! ^3^

Where were you? Everything hurt and you couldn’t see or move your arms or legs. Were you in an accident? You couldn’t remember…

”(Y/n)? (Y/n)! (Y/n) please! Wake up! Oh Primus, please, please please don’t be dead…! (Y/n) I need you to wake up..! Please…!”

That voice? It was so fearful it was nearly hysterical… But you knew that voice. The fast space of the speech and the constant urgency…! You recognised it as your alien robot lover. You forced your eyes open with pure willpower and saw dark ceiling.

You were so dazed, dark spots dancing in your blurry vision. You blinked, trying to shoo those darn spots away. Slowly, your head lolled from side to side as you looked what was bidding you.

You were strapped to a metallic table, your arms and legs bound to table with leather cuffs. You tried to lift you hand, but the cuff held like steel, only letting you raise it a couple centimetres. Then you saw blue from the corner of your eye and turned to look.

”Blurr…!” You gasped, your voice raspy after some time spent being unconscious. He was on his knees on the floor, his servos bound together by stasis cuffs, used by Elite Guards to restrain criminals. As soon as he heard your voice his helm whipped up and his optics widened in joy to see you moving.

”(Y/n)…!” He got up and tried to run to you, only to be yanked back by a strong chain that tied him to floor. He managed to keep his footing, but your heart was nearly shattered by the broken look on his face for not making it to you when you needed him. So he took one step of a time towards you, until his chain wouldn’t let him come any closer.

”Hey sweetie…” He whispered, barely keeping his habit of speaking quickly in check. He knew you needed to take it slowly now. ”Sweetspark, oil bunny, energon heart…! Are you alright? You aren’t hurt anywhere…?”

You groaned slowly and shook your head. ”No… I’m just sore… What happened?”

”You don’t remember…?”

You shook your head, winching a little at the jolt of pain in your neck. You couldn’t read what Blurr was feeling, but it was close to sadness and relief. ”We went together to report our discovery of Decepticon Spy that had penetrated into Cybertronian Elite Guards… When sir Longarm Prime attacked us and-”

”-You saved me…” You finished for him. The pieces of started to come together. You and Whirl were in a hurry, but you didn’t fail to salute your officer like good agents did. When you had brought it to his knowledge that you two had managed to get a voice sample of traitor Decepticon, Sir Longarm Prime had transformed into a enormous cannon and shot at you two.

Tears sprang to your eyes. Blurr was fast, but you could have seen it coming. He did and instead of running to safety he had rushed to you and taken hit for you. You looked at him and saw how his armour was dented in some places, there was a sharp piece of his helm missing, his paint had been burnt off from some places and he looked like he had gone through hell.

You automatically tried to raise your hand to wipe the tears from your eyes, but the leather cuff held you in your place. Instead you just let the tears drop and roll down your cheeks. Blurr immediately panicked. ”Are you alright; what’s wrong; please tell me..!”

”It’s nothing…!” You sniffled. ”You could have saved yourself and warned others, but you saved me instead…! I feel so useless…!”

The chains rattled as Blurr tried to get as close to you as possible, twisting so his back was to you, but he was able to stretch his arms and look at you over his shoulder. ”No No no NO no NO NO NO! I would always save you, NO matter what! I’m fast, I was able to save you, I’ll keep protecting you until the end, until we are saved and after that!”

You sobbed, a new wave of tears emerging. ”W- why did Sir Longarm Prime attack us…?”

”Not Longarm Prime.” Came a new, no, a _familiar_ voice. You recognised that voice. You and Blurr had together reported to him everything you ever discovered or did something for Autobots’ sake. But the mech you saw wasn’t the Prime you both served and honoured.

A giant Transformer with purple paint job, enormous hands with three sharp claws on each hand, face as dark as black hole and one lonely red optic gleamed at you and Blurr from the other side of the your cell’s bars.

”Decepticon Shockwave! Where are we!?” Blurr demanded an answer bravely. Shockwave didn’t reply immediately, first he got himself a keycard and unlocked your cell’s door. ”You’re both at a old abandoned underground brig. This place was abandoned and forgotten during war when Decepticons bombed and raided all the energon sources. Only me and handful of us know about this place.”

No one knew about this place? You glanced at Blurr, tears forming again. Wouldn’t you be able to get out of here? What was going to happen to you? Was he going to torture you two for information or just keep you locked up in here until everyone stopped asking after you?

”I must thank you agent Blurr. You brought me a perfect sample of this organic species that resides on Earth. You did a good job.” Shockwave said as he stepped inside the cell. He left the door open. You glanced at your lover. If he could get out of that chain he could have a chance to escape. God, you hoped that he could somehow get out of that chain…!

”Deception Shockwave, I insist, NO, I demand you let the human go! She has nothing to do with our war! In fact, she has nothing to do with either you or me! She hasn’t done harm to either one of us so therefore she is innocent and free to leave without you trying to assault her!” Blurr was talking so quickly, he was so agitated and angry.

”Now that’s where you are wrong agent Blurr. Agent (Y/n) _is_ the reason why you’re both still alive and not dead.”

”W- why…?” You whimpered, afraid to speak, but you couldn’t help yourself. ”Why me…? I- I don’t know anything…!”

”Wrong yet again. You organics are rather simple minded and that wasn’t a compliment.” Shockwave walked closer and looked at Blurr. ”The moment that fool Sentinel allowed her to help you agent Blurr, you Autobots had doomed her.

”B- but you approved my application to let her help us yourself!” Blurr called out in confusion before he froze. You watched in terror as his optics widened and coolant started to appear on the corner of his optic as realisation hit him. ”You tricked me! You wanted me to bring her here all along! You were the one who talked Sentinel over to approve it!”

”Sentinel is a arduous disappointment, letting his foolish pride take the control of himself. He wants to be a Magnus so badly he will happily deceive fellow Autobots, head his helm first into the battle and doesn’t plan anything.” The Decepticon scoffed so hard that you could almost see how he looked beside not having a face.

”Sentinel despises organics. Human. I find them intriguing. I’ve dedicated my whole existence for our Lord Megatron and a moment ago while you two were still unconscious he granted me my one selfish wish.” Shockwave looked at you and you shivered as his optic zoomed in on you. ”You.”

”No…! You wouldn’t!” You weren’t sure if it was you or Blurr who yelled, maybe you yelled together.

”Yes. I have always been intrigued by other life forms. I have harvested viruses and massive destruction weapons… But having a real pet for the first time is just too appealing to me.” Shockwave walked up to you and you shivered under his red optic, freezing on your place.

”A human femme that I get to analyse and observe. I find this subject most interesting. I want to know everything about your kind and then…!” He raised his servo towards you and you flinched and covered your eyes in fear. To your lesser fear he just moved your hair out of your face with his sharp claw. ”I will take you to your limits and apart…!”

”Y- you can’t! I’m not a guinea pig or a dead frog ready to be sliced open! Y- you can’t do it…!” Your voice broke down as tears rose to your eyes in pure terror of what the maniac war criminal before you had planned for you. Blurr saw your distress and glared at the menacing purple mech, pulling against his rattling chains. ”Shockwave, I demand you to let her go! You’re scaring her with that nonsense!”

”Don’t worry, I won’t open her up just yet. As much as I would love to experience human organs first hand, that has to wait. I have some tests I want to run through her first.” Shockwave confirmed your worst fears real and you sobbed.

Could this really be Sir Longarm Prime who you two had looked up to all the time? Was it all fake? Those kind smiles, nod of approvals and praises when you both did something better than expected? You couldn’t think about it without bursting to new tears.

The cruel Decepticon ignored your cries and turned to look at Blurr. ”As what comes to you agent Blurr… Your services are no longer needed.”

It all happened so quickly. You screamed as Shockwave made his way to your lover. Blurr backed away as far as the chain could let him and when he was on Decepticon’s reach, he ran around him faster than eye could see. You knew he wasn’t going to let himself be taken away from you. 

Shockwave somehow tutted at him, bent down and with a flick of his servo broke the chain off from the ring on the ground and he yanked hard. Blurr fell head first on the ground, the hit stunning him and you cried out his name, fearing for his safety. The larger mech pulled the chain with both if his servos, cruelly dragging the blue speedster across the hard cold ground, his leftover paint job leaving streaks on the ground.

”No! Let him go, don’t touch him! Please, please don’t hurt him!” You screamed as Shockwave picked up your lover over his arm and walked to cell’s door. Blurr shouted and kicked, but he was no match for bigger mech.

You cried after them as the cell’s door was slammed shut and you were left alone to battle against your restrains. You screamed and screamed, your voice echoing in the vast empty prison, until your voice gave out. You fell limply on the table, exhausted by all the things you had to take in in such a short while sucking your strength. You started crying and praying for all the Gods you knew and Primus.

_Please, please, let someone come to us…! Please don’t let us die here…! Please don’t let my Blurr die…!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shockwave begins his experiments on you. The question is, can you handle them?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapter in one day!? Can I get a Kudos or a comment, I've outdone myself! ^w^

**Shockwave’s Organic Mechs Research Notes  
Entry 1, First Solar Cycle**

_’I finally managed to get my servos on a real living Earth’s dominant organic with processors big enough to think on their own accord. I’m going to call her as Subject 05. I’m rather pleased with this outcome. Instead of pleading Lord Megatron to send me these organics for my tests, I managed to capture my underling agent Blurr and his apparent Conjux Endura._

_Interesting, seeing that Cybertronians, especially Autobots are outdated with their way of thinking things through. Idiots are going to lose this war because of their inability to see potentiality in organics they so must despite. To anyone who’s reading this entry, I assure that I’m no different, but I’m a excellent experimentalist. Willing to go past other’s comfort zones and actually making progress._

_I will use my free time outside my undercover as Autobot studying everything I can learn from these ”humans” biology and anatomy. I must pay special attention to this specie’s femmes as I have one. Then I have some paperwork to do. After that I’ll proceed to begin mild experiments on my Subject 05.’_

 

**Shockwave’s Organic Mechs Research Notes  
Entry 2, Second Solar Cycle**

_’Humans are interesting creatures. Very flexible. I’ve scanned every piece of information about their spark state called ”Baby” to their inevitable shut down state that they call as ”Death”. Apparently they are being composed after their death. Their lives are awfully short also compared to Transformer’s life span. I wonder if I would be able to prolong their lives? I intend to try this on Subject 05 as long as she will stay around long enough to start the experiments._

_This reminds me, I haven’t seen Subject 05 since I separated her from her mate yesterday. I better go take a look at her and report back.’_

 

**Shockwave’s Organic Mechs Research Notes  
Entry 3, Third Solar Cycle**

_’It appears that Subject 05 was suffering from mild dehydration and starvation. Little things that some organic food I got for her should fix, but before I gave them to her I took some of her blood. She devoured the water, but once she was done with the food, she started crying and asking what I had done to agent Blurr. I chose to ignore her pleas and leave her alone._

_I didn’t practise much interrogation back in the days, but when I did I learned excellent ways to torture mech’s bodies and minds until they spoke. I’m rather proud of my achievements and ability to collect data and information, no matter where it came from._

_I don’t have a reason to interrogate her. I know everything she and agent Blurr knew. After all, they were my loyal subordinates, until they got too close to me. I don’t need to torture Subject 05. I just want to.’_

 

**Shockwave’s Organic Mechs Research Notes  
Entry 4, Sixth Solar Cycle**

_’Humiliation is a strong way to break someone’s self-esteem, piece by piece. Mechs were humiliated in public and all their gorgeous armour was taken from them, leaving them vulnerable and pointed odd ones out. Humans also shame each other and even cut their hair down all the way to the head. I find Subject 05’s hair appealing to my optic so I save her from that humiliation. Let her have a memory of her self-esteem._

_She was exposed to modern amount of humiliation as her bladder gave up second time. I find it repulsive for me to clean, but it adds her embarrassment. I can’t leave my precious test subject to soak in her own filth. Even if it would help me with breaking her, I don’t want to endanger her health to any diseases or infections._

_As I cleaned her I made sure to make eye contact with her multiple times, but I didn’t say even one word to her. I’ll start by isolating her. She keeps begging me to tell her something about agent Blurr, but I ignore her. Slowly she starts begging me to speak to her, just to speak for her. She just needs to hear something other than herself and silence._

_It’s miraculous how much humans need another one’s companion. I’ll enjoy breaking her dignity.’_

 

**Shockwave’s Organic Mechs Research Notes  
Entry 5, Twelfth Solar Cycle**

_’Subject 05 is declining all the food and water I bring to her. I know it’s not much, but I don’t want her to exactly be in great state of health. Weaker they are by body, so they are by mind. She hasn’t eaten in two solar cycles and I saw forcing her to drink water essential, despite my servo accidentally scraping her cheek. It as only solution to keep her intact. She reacted worse to me force watering her than to the actual pain and blood on her cheek. This time she didn’t yell me to tell her where I had taken agent Blurr. She cried weakly. I think she might be ready.’_

 

**Shockwave’s Organic Mechs Research Notes  
Entry 6, Twentieth Solar Cycle**

_’I saw it more useful for me to attach needles and tubes to keep her constantly nourished. I brought there a machine that keeps her fed and hydrated while I’m not around. Cleaning after still annoys me, but she has started to show signs of breaking, begging for forgiveness and asking about her mate again. She’s stubborn, I’ll admit that, but it can also be broken._

_I’ve been doing tests on her blood. Humans’ blood is very interesting. I took liberty to take some other blood samples from her while she was loitering around unconsciousness and some of her valve lubricant. All for the science._

_We must all make sacrifices for the Decepticons’ cause. She made the most sacrifices, but my time is valuable as well. Speaking of time, it’s my again my four o’clock meeting.’_

 

**Shockwave’s Organic Mechs Research Notes  
Entry 7, Twentieth Fourth Solar Cycle**

_’Subject 05 has gained all her lost weight back. That is excellent news, but she is rather talkative towards me. At least she has made up some new questions like, can I please walk for a little, please can I this once use toilet. I still refuse to acknowledge her. With her health back on the track it’s my time to put my experiment on trial._

_Sometimes the greatest inventions are born from pure curiosity and experimentalism. Mine was pure curiosity to see her body would react._

_I injected diluted energon mixed with her blood to her blood system as people on Earth do with their drugs. I tied her arms, injected the mix and realised the knot to allow her blood circulation do rest of the work. Reaction was immediate. Subject started moaning and expressing signs of pain. When asked to describe the feeling of pain that she was experiencing she was happy to finally speak, but told it burned her from the inside. Interesting._

_I kept an optic on her and she started thrashing in pain, wanting to hold her abdomen area called stomach, but I let her restrains hold her down. I wanted to observe everything happening. She needs to learn to handle pain, as her life will be full of it from now on onwards.’_

 

**Shockwave’s Organic Mechs Research Notes  
Entry 8, Thirtieth Solar Cycle**

_’She hasn’t died, but her body has been rejecting diluted energon injected on it. It appears that the symptoms are migraine, nausea, vomiting and cramps. I have been slowly since my last entry given her diluted energon each day so her body would get used to it. Today her body suffered from mild overheating, but otherwise she managed to keep herself in check. This is a great improvement. I believe she’s ready to take full douse of pure energon._

_But first I’ll inject some ridiculous Autobot mech Sideflier’s Spark on her. No one will miss him, they will only find his body and except that a Decepticons had found him and took care of him. I may have read too much Earth literature, but my Spark is shivering in my chamber. I want to know what happens if I inject Spark essence directly into her chest where her organic Spark called heart is. This may be too painful for her. I’ll do it once she falls asleep so she won’t scream immediately.’_

 

**Shockwave’s Organic Mechs Research Notes  
Entry 9, Thirtieth Fourth Solar Cycle**

_’Subject 05’s health crashed. It wasn’t because of the Spark injection. To my utter disappointment her body didn’t react to Spark essence. Maybe the Spark was already too weak. I need to try this again with another fresher Spark. One less Autobot to deal with and I’ll be a happy mech with new experiment on my test subject. Energon proved to be her breaking point._

_I was sure she could take the energon I injected to her. I truly believed that she was strong enough to take it after all these tests since she had made such a great improvement with her health. Pure energon was stronger than expected. I’m very upset with the results after I desensitised her to stand it._

_Her temperature has skyrocketed. She’s overheating too fast and too strongly. Fever, the humans called it as. Her immune system is fighting against the invader in her body, that being pure energon. Her temperature has risen and as far as my sensors can tell, it keeps heading higher. It was already 41°C and I know that 43°C would start destroying her body. I may need to take action. I’m starting to realise that this is a battle that her weak organic body can’t win against mech’s biology._

_I fetched some coolant and spread it over her body after I ripped her clothes off. I had no time to analyse her personal figure, I just focused on cooling her down. I didn’t have any organic drugs so I made sure to keep her cool and hydrated. Her body was overheating and using lot of her water sources because of it and they had to be replaced._

_She hasn’t woken up since she passed out after injection. I did everything I could with supplies I had. Rest is up to her.’_

 

**Shockwave’s Organic Mechs Research Notes  
Entry 10, Thirtieth Fifth Solar Cycle**

_’Subject 05’s body gave out last night. Quick scanning told me that the pure liquified energon had been too much for her pain tolerance and despite my attempts to train her, she went to shock that caused her heart to stumble out of it’s rhythm. Cause of death, heart attack._

_I’m disappointed that my experiments came to this. I better go make the needed preparations before I perform autopsy on her body. What I’ve read from organics is that they start decomposing rather quickly after death. I don’t want to attract any unwanted attention from local rodents.’_

 

Shockwave finished typing latest information obtained, snatched a cube of low grade energon and left his makeshift hab suite. The brig was falling apart around him, but the specially made bars and pillars kept everything up and the abandoned generators were producing electricity from the darkest pits of the prison.

The Decepticon walked past his pet’s cell, giving one look at the slowly freezing body. He hadn’t provided her any clothing after he had tried to relieve her fever. He deemed it pointless and now it truly was. He could always show respect as organics seemed to do to those who died, but he had no reason to respect his organic pet.

…

Still, he found himself suddenly staring down at the woman’s lifeless body. His sensors told him she was dead, yet he still touched her, his sharp servo sinking into her skin. He felt a sting in his Spark so he pulled back and looked at his servo’s tip. Nothing. Not even a drop of crimson blood that her species had flowing in their veins. He looked and there wasn’t blood rising even from her puncture.

He was being foolish. He knew this day would come sooner or later. One Orbital Cycle was good enough for a organic as weak as human. Sounwave left the cell and made his way to another floor, two stories below his own floor. The lights there had mostly died, instead of one lonely light in front of a cell. Shockwave walked to the cell and opened it enough to push the cube of energon to the dark cell.

Slowly, a blue arm emerged from the darkness and Blurr crawled to the light. Seeing Shockwave had seen it necessarily to remove his legs. Just for the joy of breaking his will and stealing two things he loved. His Conjux Endure and his legs that he so loved to use.

Blurr reached for the energon cube with shaky hands and brought it to his lips, drinking the purple glowing fuel with great need. Shockwave admits, he hadn’t have given the speedster energon for few days, but he had paid more attention to Subject 05. Speaking of her, once Autobot was done with his energy, Shockwave took the cube away from him, like he always did.

”I have news for you about Test Subject 05.”

Blurr flinched and glared at the large mech with his blue optics flaring in anger. ”Her name is (Y/n)! She’s not a Test Subject 05, she never was and she never will be! She’s a human woman and a agent of Earth and Autobots and if I find out that even one of her pretty hair is twisted, I’m coming after you and every Decepticon, including your twisted leader Megatron!”

Shockwave let him take out his anger on him. It was only fair, after all, he had taken his own needs out on Blurr also. After all, that was the price he paid for his loved one’s safety.

”Test Subject 05 passed away last night.”

”W- what…?” Blurr was shocked speechless. He stared at Shockwave with his mouth hanging open, before reality set in. ”No… No No NO! You’re lying! Agent (Y/n) can’t be dead! She can’t! I- I did as you told me to! We had made a deal! You get practice interface with me whenever you want to and I won’t fight back if you take care of (Y/n) and make sure she is safe!!!”

”Yes, well, the deal is off now. She died for the sake science.”

”For your sickening experiments which by the way are unethical and against the nature! I demand to know what did you do to her!? I want to know, I have every right to know!”

”You have no rights here Autobot. I have been too gentle for both of you and that has ruined my research. I could have done this the easy way and taken what I wanted from you two, but I saw a chance to prolong my research. Now it’s useless and I need another test subject.” Shockwave said and turned around to leave.

Blurr threw himself in a second against his cell’s bars and reached out for the Decepticon. ”No! Take me to her! I want to see her! I need to see her! Shockwave! Please! Let me see her one last time!”

Shockwave completely ignored his prisoner’s scream until everything he could hear were Autobot’s broken sobs as he slumped on the ground weeping. Shockwave ignored the weakness Blurr was displaying to him. He had an autopsy to do.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for your autopsy and Shockwave is ready. The question is are you ready? Oh wait, you're dead, why wouldn't you be ready?

_Your eyes snapped open in shock and you jumped up, your whole body cold and clammy. You panted in horror, bringing your hand against your sweaty forehead. You whipped your head around in panic, expecting to see the dark cell’s walls and numbing silence, but only to see that you were in your own room. Your clean room with your bed, desk, drawer and computer._

_A dream. It was all just a terrible dream. A nightmare. No loneliness, no coldness, no fear and no pain._

_You panted for a moment, just trying to get your breath back. Your heart was hammering in your chest and you felt both hot and cold waves through your body. The nightmare left you so nervous. Suddenly your phone peeped and you almost fell out of bed in shock. With a shaky hand you snatched your phone from the table, pressed answer button and put it on your ear._

_”Hello?”_

_’Agent Blurr reporting to do duty on our daily basis at 10 am. I’m at our usual meeting spot outside your apartment unit, but I don’t see you anywhere nearby.’ Came Blurr’s quick paced voice. Hearing his voice made your heart swoon and set your mind in peace. You sighed and got up from bed to dress up, phone still at your ear. ”I’m sorry Blurr. I don’t know what happened, I’ll be down there in a minute, I’ll just put clothes on.”_

_’I appreciate it if you would hurry as I have been in park over 5 minutes already and I’m itching to move! If you come down in next three minutes I’ll repay your favour with mine.’_

_”Oh?” You raised an eyebrow and grinned. ”What do you have in mind~?”_

_’A healthy natured race. Let’s see how fast we can go outside the city.’_

_”A car race? That sound interesting~!”_

_’I’ve taken a notice how your heart rate rises and how you smile when I go faster than most humans would allow it.”_

_”What’s your point~?” You asked as you wiggled yourself into tight black jeans. You always loved the feeling of Blurr’s eyes on your ass whenever you turned your back to him._

_’My clear point is that you take great amusement and joy from speed. I’m happy to inform you how that attribute is only one of your many other qualities I find appealing, even attractive in your smaller fleshy being.’_

_”Oh, what a romantic thing to say first thing in the morning~! Why don’t you tell me what you want to say~?”_

_’As I said earlier, I found you very chase-able if you were to ever get a ride with any other vehicles. As selfish as it may sound and probprostorous and even irregular, I wish you would only use me for the means of transportation.’_

_”Aww…! I love you too.”_

_’One minute so hurry up or I’ll leave you tend yourself while I speed up!’_

_The line snapped shut and you smiled. Blurr was so sweet and cute for a giant robot. You couldn’t understand how you were able to catch his eye out of all the millions humans and even Transformers. You buttoned your white blouse and skipped to the front door, snatching your handbag along the way as you left your cozy apartment and went downstairs._

_You hummed happily whole way down the floors, thinking how you would peck him anywhere you could reach and suddenly you were down already. The hall was deserted, but you saw bright light shining from the glass doors with such a blinding power that you could barely look at it. Blurr was just past those doors._

_You smiled, skipping to the door and throwing them open, soaking in light. You couldn’t wait to meet Blurr again._

~~~

Shockwave gathered all his dissection tools. Cyberknife, laser, stretchers and couple bowls for her guts. He could easily break her bones like ribs if they stood in his way. He turned to Subject 5’s body. She laid there like he had left her, but where would she had gone with no one else there to toy with her.

He set everything down on the large table she laid, grasped a miniature scalpel from his tools. He made some research and human’s started autopsy by making an Y-cut from shoulder blades to chest and down the abdomen. He brought the razor sharp knife to her skin, only to feel it shiver in his claws.

That was weird. He tried again, but the blade shivered again also.

Shockwave put the knife away and focused his optic on his pet’s body and he noted immediately that something was off. Her skin wasn’t turning blue or grey. He pinched her arm between his claws and tried to lift it gently, only to meet with resistance.

She had a rigorous mortis, but she didn’t appear to show any other signs of death… Shockwave quickly grasped the scalpel and made few quick slices across her chest, between her breasts and he was surprised when a thin streams of energon started to leak from her wound. He stretched her skin to the side and looked inside.

Her inner chest plate, sternum as they call it was on the way, doing it’s work by protecting her heart. Only she didn’t have a heart anymore. Instead of small red organic blood pump there lied a heart infested by maybe the smallest spark Shockwave had ever seen.

It was just as same size as your heart was but it wasn’t shining as brightly like a healthy spark should. No, it was dimming dangerously low. Shockwave made a quick conclusion that the spark was dying out. He needed to jumpstart the faltering spark and he needed a healthy spark to do so.

Agent Blurr was a good example, but Shockwave couldn’t use him since his spark was in fragile state after hearing about his loved one’s lost. Making a quick decision, Shockwave willed his spark chamber open, revealing his big great spark to the cool air. He got up on the giant table, locked Test Subject 05 under him and leaned close to her, his spark coming in contact with the spark in he chest.

The reaction was immediate, the faltering spark sprang to life, lines surging from it and connecting with his own spark. Shockwave grunted softly at the feeling of his own very Being being sucked slowly in little pieces into the new spark. Suddenly the newborn spark flared and Subject 05’s eyes snapped open and she gasped painfully, like she had been underwater too long and just received CPR.

Shockwave got up as she started to cough, energon starting to bleed from the cut he had made to her chest. He observed how she tried to raise her arms or her chest off from the table but he hadn’t removed her leather restrains at any point.

He observed Subject 05 as she trashed in her bounds and her head kept whipping from side to side, trying to see and understand where she was. Slowly the reality settled in and her fighting ceased as she laid back on the table, her eyes fixated to the ceiling as her bottom lip trembled and tears started to stream down her face.

Shockwave stepped up to his pet and lowered his sharp claw to move a stray of hair out of her face. She sobbed, turning her head to look at him, her eyes full of sorrow and indescribable despair.

”Welcome back to the world of the living Test Subject 05.”

”Why…? Why didn’t you let me go…? I just want this to end…!” Her sobbing increased twice as harder and she looked at him witch a such a heartbroken look that if she hadn’t been an human and organic then he could have felt something in his spark.

Shockwave shook his helm. She was not a human or even an organic anymore. She was a technorganic.

”You’re too valuable now to let go simply because your body can’t handle pain.” Shockwave replied and graced his claws against her forehead, pulling another cry out of her. ”I’ll just make sure you can take greater pain than what you have been predisposed until now.”


End file.
